


Twins in the moon - AU insight

by wxrm_pxddxng



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Twins in the Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxrm_pxddxng/pseuds/wxrm_pxddxng
Summary: The AU where both Donald and Della end up on the moon - doesn't have a storyline yet, but every oneshot has happened
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Twins in the moon - AU insight

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so messy right now! 
> 
> Extra:  
> Huey is a trans girl, she'll be referred to as Holly and she/her, Dewey is non binary and uses they/them, Louie is a trans guy and has no changes. Webby and Donald are pretty much the same as Louie, with names and pronouns.

Tap  
tap  
tap  
tap. 

The sounds of webby feet on the ground could be heard, but they sounded dull, like they were being muffled to an extent.  
A young duck woman, around her late 20s was walking around. 

She soon reached her destination.  
A big ship, nicknamed the 'Spear of Selene'.  
She had prepared everything, the eggs were with Donald, the note was in it's place.  
She took her first steps into the ship. Her feather-covered hands were shaking.  
She gulped down her anxiety as if it was water.  
More steps into the machine. 

She took a deep breath and grabbed one switch, before, a voice. High and scratchy, you wouldn't be able to understand it unless you knew him your entire life like she did. 

"You're not going anywhere."

Donald warned, taking a few cautious steps into the ship as well.

"Donald, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be asleep, with the-"  
"So are you."  
Della got interrupted.  
Donald held up a piece of paper, the one that was meant to inform him and Scrooge, not make him stop her! 

"If you just follow me back, we can forget you saw this!"

"So you were just going to keep this... This spaceship from me? I know it's meant for me!"

"You weren't supposed to see this!"

"Why did you keep this from me?"

"Because I know you! I know about your dreams, about that woman you keep mentioned seeing!"

"And I want to find out more, can't you understand that?"

"Della, now really isn't the time! You might.. You might miss your own children's birth"

"..... "

"...."

"I can check it out with them! Yeah, that'll be-"  
Before she could finish, her hand slipped and turned on the switch. 

"Whoops"


End file.
